


Work sucks.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Franks POV always.Is Frank iero really an ass or is he troubled?





	1. Chapter 1

"You're late" I snapped and he sighed, pulling off his jacket  
"My car broke down"  
"I want paid for this hour"I said, grabbing a beer before going around to the bar, I sat on a stool sighing. Working in a gay bar was great 90% of the time, but the owner was an ass. His name was Gerard way and he was flamboint with bright red hair and eyeliner. I glanced at him, today he was dressed in a loose black shirt and skinny jeans, his boxers showing over them.  
"Gimmie a Morgan"  
He frowned  
"Are you driving?"  
"No"i said and he misses, pouring me a shot  
"Where's your car?"  
I drunk it quickly, nodding at him to pour another  
"It's broke"I said  
"Bummer, what's wrong with it?"  
"Engines gone, looks like I'm walking"  
He hummed  
"You not got a partner?"  
"No"I whispered, drinking my beer  
"Is it because your an ads most of the time and this is the most I've got out of you in the past two years?"  
I nodded  
"Something like that, another shot"  
He poured it and I took it  
"Why is that?"he asked "I found out along time ago people are dicks" "Bad boyfriend?" "Why'd you just assume in gay?" "You're working in a gay bar" I sighed "No, bad friends"he hummed "Got My fair share of those" I finished my beer "Not everyone's bad"he said replacing it "I got my guitar and my mom, that's all I need" He sighed nodding "You're 23, right? You don't ever want to settle down?" "I've never had a partner and I never want one" "Asexual? I can dig that" "No, just not interested" He nodded and I sighed "Busy tonight huh?" He said after serving a few people, I nodded. "Hey sweetheart, wanna dance?" I glanced at the man next to me "Nope, just trying to enjoy my beer" "Well what if I have one with you?" "No thanks" "Oh come on baby, I'm a softie for punks" "I said no"I muttered "B-" "Come on hes not interested, do I need to get security?"Gerard snapped and the guy rolled his eyes, walking away "That is why I don't talk to people"I said taking a drink "Yeah, they can be pretty pushie, had to up the security" he said and I hummed "Do you never get lonely?" "You must have some good relationship if your ranting at me" He laughed "No luck on my end, I'm a huge romantic though" I nodded "Men are dickheads"I said and he laughed "All right, time for home"I said "Why don't you stay?" "I spent my last money on these" "It's like one am, you're not walking home?" "I'm a big boy"I snorted, giggling as the drink sank in "Your drinks on the house, it's not like you ever go to the Christmas party" "I don't need charity"I whispered "So you're gonna turn this down fight?"he said setting a shot down and I took it, I ended up staying until the bar closed. I watched Gerard clean up, starting to put the chairs on the tables "You could help"he said and I laughed "In drunk as shit"I said and he chuckled "I guessed" "Come on honey"he hummed and I blinked, getting up, he helped me stand; Gerard got me in his car and I drunkenly lit a smoke "You're staying at mine, you're wasted" I shook my head "No"I whispered "Why?" "No"I whispered and he sighed "Is there a reason? I've got two rooms". I shook my head and he sighed "I'll be fine" "Ok"he sighed and I glanced at Gerard "I'm not an ass"I whispered and he frowned "Earlier you said I was" "I was kidding, what's your address?" I rambled off it before lying my head down against the glass, I got out "I'll help you"he whispered holding up to my arm as I got in the elevator "What floor?" "6" He got me to my door and opened it, helping me in until I went to the kitchen, getting a beer "I think you had enough"Gerard laughed and I shook my head, dodging him trying to steal it, he laughed "You child" I grinned sticking out my tongue "What happened that you're so close off?"he said and I frowned "Go home" "Frank, the past few hours you've become a different person" I shrugged picking the lable of my beer "I won't tell" "When I was 13; I realised something wasn't right with my body"he opened a beer, sitting down on the stool. I lit a cigarette "I uh I realised that I wasn't just a Tom boy, I was an actual boy just in a woman's body"I whispered "Frank"he sighed "So I was was confused, confined in a friend, they told everyone and I got bullied until I left highschool" "Oh frank"he sighed and I shrugged "No wonder you're closed off" "I'm okay"I said and he nodded "People told me I was to easy, to girly, so"he shrugged "You're a man"he said and I nodded "Yeah"I whispered, finishing my beer "I'm gonna crash, that sobered me up a lot" He nodded, getting up "See you tomorrow" I nodded "Bye" I passed out, sleeping through my alarm. I cursed waking up, changing quickly and running to the bar, opening it an hour late. I quickly set up, groaning as my native hit and I sighed, finally finishing and laying my head on the bar "Oh you're here, do ally" Gerard said and I frowned "Sorry" "I got you a coffee thought you could need it" "Thanks"he nodded, going into the office. I sighed, drinking the coffee as a few usual came in. Gerard appeared next to me around 9 pm "Go on a date with me" I paused, before continuing go load his dishwasher "No" "You got a reason?"he hummed "You're my boss"I said, pouring out another shot and taking the money of the guy "I won't treat you differently" "Gerard"I said, wiping the bar down "Just a drink, exactly like last night, only alone after closing and a date" "No"I said "Last time I'll ever ask. One drink" I sighed "One drink, not a date"I said and he grinned "One drink, a date"he said and I laughed "No, now help"I said filling up shots and taking the money, it was a busy Saturday night, and we didn't close til 4 am. I groaned as I started to pick HP the glasses and putting them in the dishwasher, Gerard tackled the bathrooms and the floors. I did the rest of it, cleaning the glasses and wiping the tables "What's your poison?"Gerard asked behind the bad "Do I have to clean it?" He,laughed "Not if you pick a beer"he said already opening two. I laughed taking one "Long ass day I hummed "Hungover?" "Like you wouldn't believe"i whispered "I'm sorry I was late" "It's okay, so tell me, what are you into?" "Music, I play guitar and drums and sing" "Show me" I snorted "Dream on, you?" "I'm an artist, I own a gallery a few miles away" "Wow"I nodded and he smiled "Nothing big"he hummed, walking over to the stereo and flicking a black flag song "Always know a punk"Gerard smirked and I laughed "Dance with me"he said and I laughed "I don't dance" "Ah, I bet this can help"he said pouring out a shot. I laughed taking it "You not doing one?" "Gotta drive" "We could split a taxi" "You mean I can pay a taxi"he grinned and I laughed, he poured it out, we both took another "Let's dance" I laughed as he dragged me onto the floor "How the fuck do you dance to this?" "I should have warned you I can't dance" I laughed at Gerard as he started messing, pulling Me to him, "Your insane"I laughed as the song stopped "That's True"he laughed pouring out another shot "You're trying to get me drunk" "I'm trying to get me drunk, I'm being polite" I grinned "So what's your family like?" "Single mom, one brother, me and my brother are close as fuck, him and his partner got married last year" "Oh that's cool! Single mom. No siblings" "Lonely huh?" I shrugged "I like being alone" He nodded, pouring out another shot "Okay I'm drunk again"I whined and he laughed "What's in the office?"I asked "You never went in?" "I tried, it's locked" He laughed "You got the keys on your keyring, it's just like paperwork, some money, records"he shrugged

"And like an awesome sofa I nap on most of the time"  
I laughed  
"I could do with a nap"I said and he laughed,  
"Come dance"he grinned pulling me out, I laughed as a slow song came on and he pulled me close. I laughed  
"You planned this"  
"Let me kiss you" I took a step back  
"Gerard"I whispered  
"You know we have chemistry, we've had for years Frankie"  
"You don't want me"I whispered and he sighed pulling me in  
"I do. Say yes"  
"Gerard, no, I gotta go Thanks for the drink"I said grabbing my jacket and running out, I didn't answer Gerard's phone call until I was home  
"You could have got killed Frank!"he said and I sighed  
"I'm home, I'm fine, bye"I hung up, starting to cry. When I got to work the next morning, Gerard was all ready there "I didn't expect you"he said "I'm on the rota"I said and he nodded "Talk to me, what happened last night?"he said "You're my boss" "We were having fun"he said and I sighed "Ive never let anyone in, I'm not going to start now okay" "Frank, that's no way to live" "Gerard, just fuck off okay?"I snapped "Go home Frankie" "No, I need the money for my car" "Fine I'll go"he sighed and went to move past me "Oh shit, wait"I said as his hand got stuck in my hair "Ow!"I shouted as he pulled it "It's my watch"he whispered "Put your head up" I looked up at him and he paused, his hand coming to my chin softly "Dude" He closed the gap between us, catching My bottom lips in his. I paused, before kissing back my hand going to his neck "Gerard?" "Ah shit fuck!"I shouted at Gerard ripped his hand from my hair "Oh man I'm so sorry"he said, taking off his watch "Mikey"He hugged him "Normally make out with customers?oh great, he works here"Mikey said as I pulled on an apron "What's up bro?" "Moms pissed, you're ignoring her calls. Dinner at mine tomorrow at 8, Rays coming be there, I gotta run"


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey left and Gerard just looked at me  
"Okay?"  
I nodded and he walked over to me , his hand going on my neck as he leaned in to kiss me slowly, we didn't break apart until the bell above the door rang and Gerard quickly disappeared into the office. He came back out around 4, people were starting to get loud and busy  
"I have to go to the gallery and the bank, I'll be an hour tops, security will be here in 10"he said, his hand on my lower back I nodded "Call me if theres any problems" I nodded and he left. The day passed slowly, just a routeen of pouring drinks and shots. Gerars appeares back around 6 "I need help"i said as everyone was croweded round the bar, he nodded quickly taking orders "Close early today folks. 11pm"he shouted as the crowd cleared away from the bar "Like always, closed tomorrow to give our sorry asses a break'he said ans everyone laughed, the rest of the night finished, gerard calling last call at 10:30. "Come home with me" I paused, looking up at him "Not like that okay that was a bad choice of words" I snorted "You think?" "Will you? Come?" I snorted "Cum from this? Probably not"i said, staking the dishwasher "Dont make fun of me" I grinned "What do you have planned?"i added "Vodka, chinese, movies, music" I hummed "Im pretty tired" "Good thing i got red bull"he grinned and i laughed "Come on guys, it doesnt take 30 minutes for a drink"i said over the noise "You take the bathrooms today and ill go" "Its your day"he whined and i laughed, by the time we were locking the doors it was 12 and i sighed, rolling my shoulders "Still okay to come?" I nodded, getting in his car, we drove in silence, enjoying our after work smoke. He pulled up at a house "Why am i not surprise you own a house?"i smirked 'I own two businesses bit weird if i didnt have a home"he laughed, unlocking the door. I hummed, following him in. "Bathroom?"i hummed "The light in the downstairs need changed, top of the stairs"he said and i nodded, walking up. I used the bathroom, before looking in his medicine cabinet. Usual painkillers, xanax, toothpaste and a bottle of pills i didnt know, i quickly googled the name and came up with antidepressents and anxiety treatment. I put it back, going downstairs. He handed me a drink and i took a sip "What do you eat?" "Vegetarian chow mein"he noddes, ringing it in "Wait you didnt meet bowie"i said grabbing the photo, he laughed and nodded "I did, i was like 16"he shrugged "So cool"i whispered and he grinned, turning on the electric fire "Your house is my dream, fuck"i whispered as i walked into the kitchen. He laughed and followed "Shit youre like 30 and this is yours"i whispered "Im not 30, fuck off"he laughed and i grinned "Can i smoke in here?"he nodded and i lit one "Whats that door?" "Thats why i bought this house, go ahead" i opened the door and gasped, a wall of windows was on the far wall, pictures and paintings everywhere "Youre really good" i said and he smiled "Thank you" "Shit thats a nice guitar, you play?"i said running my fingers on it "Nah i tried'he laughed and i puck it up, putting the strap on my shoulder and played a few notes "Gorgeous"i whispered, running my hand over the strings. He walked up to me, his hand going to my neck as he leaded in and kissed me, i shifted the guitar until it was on my back, kissing back. I deepened the kiss, pushing my tongue in as he pulled me closer, before sitting down, breaking the kiss so i could stradle his lap "Gerard im not ready-" "I wont pressure you"he whispered, kissing me again, his fingers digging in to my hips and i gasped, he took the oppertunity to slip his tongue against mine softly, the door bell rang and i pulled back "I cant go to the door right now'he whispered and i snorted "You just want a cheap date" He laughed "My wallets on the kitchen counter, pay for it" I hummed getting up and grabbing his wallet, "20.50 "the guy said and i handes him 22 dollars "Keep the change, thank you" I kicked the door shut before taking out gerards licence "Youre 27 and own a home, two buisnesses, and a nice car, i bet your moms proud"i said walking into the living room, he laughed "I sold alot of paintings as a teenager and saved up" he said and i hummed, sitting down with my legs under me as he switches on the movie channel "Oh cool, frankenstein!"i said and he grinned, we ate in silence, gerard only gettinf up to refil our vodka and cokes "Youre a bad influence" "True"he hummed and lit a cigarette "Did you go to college?" I nodded "Morning classes, music' He hummed 'Cool"he said and i shrugged "I should have did something else, got a better job" "Hey!"he frowned "I meant a higher paying job, like you hired me because im hot right? Thats the only reason you keep my around, cause dickheads flirt dont even lie"i laughed and he shrugged "Yeah, its a gay club"he laughed and i nodded "And you pay good, but like my looks arent going to last or ill snap and punch an asshole" He laughed "Please dont, why dont you go back to college?" "Im broke as shit"i shruggdd and he frowned "How much is your rent?" "600 a month, i know i get nearly 2 grand, i just cant seem to budget" he nodded The drinks kept coming until 3 am when gerard pullerd me up "Come on, ill show you my bed" I laughed and followed him upstairs, he threw me a tshirt and i went to the bathroom to change. I sighes looking in the mirror, my breasts obvious in the white top. "Surprise, i have boobs" "Shocking, get out"he laughed and i grinned, climbing into bed "Domt squish yourself into a ball"he whispered and i turned around to kiss him, after a few minutes i turned us over, climbing on top of him. His hands moved up under my top as i kissed him "Youre not ready"he whispered "We can fool around"i whispered and he moaned kissing me again, turning us around so he was on top. His hands ran up my top and i bucked up as he ran his fingers on my nipple "G"i whispered and he kissed my neck "Youre so gorgeous"he whispered, and i gasped "Ever since i met you i wanted to touch you"he whispered, his hand moving down to my ass and pulling me against him. I gasped as i felt him against my leg "Youre making me so hard frankie, youre noisy huh?"he whispered and i moaned "Can i touch you frankie?"he whispered and i nodded quickly, he kissed me, his hand trailing down my stomach into my boxers, i gasped as he started rubbing my clit gently "Youre so fucking warm"he gasped and i moaned, buckimg up as he pushed a finger in "Shit"he moaned against my shoulder and i gasped "Do you do this to yourself frankie?"he whispered and i moaned, nodding. He pulled off me "You ass" i whined "Show me how baby"he whispered, his hand sliding down his boxers, i pushed my hand into mine, focusing on my clit and i whined, my hand gripping at gerards hand. "Im close"he whispered and i nodded, the pressure in my stomach growing, i moanes as my orgasm hit, my body automatically turning against my hand into gerards shoulder, he moaned against my head, cuming our hs hand. He stroked himself through it, gasping in my hair before pulling off his tshirt to wipe his hand "Gross"i whispered and he laughed, kissing me gently "Come to mikeys with me" "What?"i said "Mikeys for dinner, my family are mt bestfriends, come with me" "Isnt it to early?" He shrugged "I dont mind" "Okay" i whispered and he smiled, kissing me "Im gonna grab a shower"he whispered "Stay"i whispered and he nodded "Okay"he whispered, curling up around me. I drifted of to sleep. I woke up to gerards phone ringing, i looked around before sighing "Hello?" "Who the fuck is this?" "A very hungover guy, you?" "Mikey Way, youre work guy" I snorted "Yeah man. G is in the shower" "Tell him to bring wine and yes he can stay and yes you can come too, but he already invited you huh?" I laughed "Pretty much. Frank by the way" "Tell him wine, and be here at 6, we need to get high to stick fhe family" I laughed "Will do" He hung up and i rolled over. Gerard appeared a few minutes later "Mikey phoned, i answered but i realised i probanly shouldnt have?" He snorted "Its cool, what he say?" "Wine and be there at 6 for weed" He nodded, pulling on a top before jeans "Ive seen your dick, why did you change behind a towel?" "For one, the curtains are open and for two, a hard and a flaccid dick are different" "Oh tell me more"i snorted and he grinned "What am i suppose to wear?"i asked and he paused "Nothing with curse words or dicks" "im out of options"i grinned and he laughed "Just anything" "Take me home?" "Yeah babe"he hummed and i grinned, getting up. I pulled on my jeans and grabbed my binder and top. I followed him downstairs and into the car. I lit a smoke "So youre stuck with me for the day"i grinned "How will i survive?"he laughed. He pulled into mt building and we out "Ive been looking for you iero" I sighed before turning around "The moneys on my bank, you havent took it yet" "Systems down. Itll be out in two days, dont pull a fast one" "I paid on time every single time"i sighed turning around and goinf up the stairs "He seems lovely" I snorted and unlocked the door "Im gonna grab a shower and change, you can make some coffee and the remotes probably under the sofa" He snorted and shut the door. I undressed and got in the shower, i showered quickly, wrapping a towel around my body. I walked into my room and pulled on clean boxers and my binder before opening the door "Is it like shirt?" He hummed "Not really, its casual" i pulled om my cleanest tshirt and black jeans and boots "Okay?" He hummed nodding and kissed me "Gorgeous" I hummrd, going imto the bathroom to slide in my piercings "Shit i didnt kmow you have them" "If i wear them to work, the usuals take the piss" He hummed kissing my neck. "Im starving, lets go get food"he whispered "Ill cook, im broke" "My treat" gerard grinned pulling my hand out and waitinf until i locked the door. He held my hand "Okay?" I nodded grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

I climbed into his car and we drove to a dinner. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked in   
"Lynz"he said, his arm slipping off my shoulder   
"Daddy!"a little kid shouted, running up to gerard   
"Hi baby girl, cant wait for this weekend"  
"Can we go to the zoo?"she grinned and he nodded   
"Sure baby"  
"New toy gerard?"the woman smirked   
"The name is Frank"i snapped   
"Dont be an ass, lindsey. Why are you ignoring my calls?"  
"Do not start this here"  
I looked at the kid   
"Hey sweetheart, why dont you come with me?"i put out my hand and gerard squeezed my fingers, i led her outside to the little park  
"Who are you?"  
"Im your dads friend, frankie. Whats your name?"  
"Bandit"she grinned   
"Cool name, what age are you?"  
"4!"she smilrd and i nodded   
"Do your mom and dad fight alot?"  
"I dont see daddy alot, i miss him"  
I nodded   
"When i was yonger, my parents werent together either, sucks"i said and she nodded   
"Daddy takes me to the zoo and he teaches me to paint and he always plays. Moms always busy"  
"She needs to be busy, moms always are"i said sitring down on the bench   
"Thats what mammy says"  
I nodded, gerard came out with tears in his eyes, he wiped them   
"Hey baby, daddys going to see you real soon okay?"he said kneeling infront of her  
"Promise?"  
He looked down at his hands   
"Yes baby. Give daddy a hug"  
They huggrd and lindesy lifted her off him   
"See you in court"she said  
"Dont put the kid through court"i said   
"Who even are you?"she snapped   
"I got trailed through court my entire childhood, it will destroy her" i said   
"Its none of your fucking business"she snapped   
"Just let me see my fucking kid"gerard shouted and bandit started to cry   
"I want daddy"  
"Fine, you see how fucking hard it is to be a full time parent"lindsey put her down and walked away   
"Baby"he said hugging bandit   
"Can you go get some take away?"  
I nodded, ordering three portions of pancakes before looking out the window to gerard strapping her in the car. He lit a smoke and i grabbed the order, going out and doing the same   
"I have so much explaining to do"he whispered and i snorted   
"You think?why didnt you mention her?"  
"It was to soon, i didnt-"he sighed   
"It was a drunken one night stand"he shrugged   
"And then we tried to be together but im gay, i wasnt happy"  
"What if your not happy with me?"i asked and he frowned   
"Youre a man baby"he whispered and i shrugged  
"It was fine until two years ago, she just changed and got possesive, turnrd matinance up to 2 grand a month"  
"Jesus christ"  
"I paid it, i wanted bandit in my life and today she said shes taking me to court, to get full costaty"  
"G"  
he sniffed  
"Ive been in and out of mental hospitals since i was a teen. Theyll take her"  
"Youre better now"i said and he nodded  
"Come on, well go back to mine"he whispered, kissing my head   
"Thank you for being so cool with this"  
I nodded and got in, we drove to his as bandit rambled on about school. We arrived and i carried the bags in, unlocking the door as gerard carried her in. I set out some plates and cups,   
"Bandit do you like milk?"i asked and she nodded and grinned, i filled up her cup half way, carrying her plate and cup over to the table  
"Thank you"she smiled and i handed gerard his before sitting down  
"Is frank your boyfriend?"bandit asked and he smiled, his hand running through her hair   
"Yes baby"  
She nodded, shoving the pancake into her mouth   
"Do me a favour, call mikey and tell him bandit will come too"  
I nodded   
"Gerard i can go if y-"  
"No"he whispered and i nodded, getting up and taking gerards phone. I called mikey  
"Do not cancel"he said as he puck up   
"Hey man, its Frank"  
"Whats up?"  
"Uh Gerard wanted me to tell yo Bandits coming?"  
"Lady B, how is she? Didnt think it was G day"  
"Shes okay, yeah it wasnt suppose to be, so what time should we come?"  
"Well we and Ray are getting high so around 7 probably so bandits not around it"  
"Okay cool"  
"You allergic to anything?"  
"Im a vegetarian"i said and he snorted   
"Rays going to kill you, okay bye"he hung out and i wrnt back in   
"7"  
He nodded   
"Finish your food baby then go into the living room and have a nap, okay?"  
Sbe nodded and got up, running into the living room and turning on the tv  
"Where did i find you?"he whispered and i shrugged   
"It was surprising, but it doesnt really involve me"i whispered and he hummed   
"I should have told you"  
"I know why you didnt"i whispered and he sighed, nodding  
"Why did she call me your toy?"  
He sighed  
"I use to sleep around alot, like i stopped a while back but it sticks"  
"This is awkward as fuck but youve had stds checks, right?"  
He snorted, nodding   
"Yes frankie" and i hummed   
"Its not me anymore"he whispered and i nodded   
"Come here"he opened up his arms and i went into them   
"Please dont let me regret letting you in"i whispered and he kissed my forehead  
"I wont"  
I hummed   
"Daddy" Bandit appeared   
"Whats wrong sweetheart?"  
"I did it again"she said and he picked her up   
"Lets go find you some clothes"he whispered before walking into the laudry room. I went into the living room, grabbing the blankets and cushion covers and putting them in his washbasket before clearing up the plates   
"You didnt have t-"  
"Its fine"i whispered and he kissrd my shoulder, shoving the load in the washing machine.   
"Looking good"i grinned and bandit giggled. She was in a pyjama dress   
"Its all the clothes here"he snorted and i hummed.   
"Want to go play outside?"i grinned and at her and she nodded   
"Go call the mom"i whispered and he sighed and nodded   
"Oh man you got swings!"i grinned stepping out the back door. She ran to them   
"Push me"she giggled and i did. By the time gerard came out we were playing hide and seek.   
"Time out"i said and she pouted, climbing back on the swing. I sat next to him on the step  
"Well?"  
"Shes a dickhead. Dropping stuff over soon"  
I nodded and he lay his head on my shoulder. We smoked in silence, watching her play on the swings   
"She likes you"  
"Shes sweet"i whispered and he smiled   
"Yeah"   
I kissed his head   
"Youre doing good G"  
He sighrd and nodded. The back gate opened and i looked up at Lynz. She put two bags down   
"Im going on tour, shes yours"she said   
"You arent going to say bye?"he asked   
"Bye B"she waved and walked off   
"Ass"  
"How am i going to run two businesses with a five year old?"he whispered   
"Ill help"  
Lynz appeares again with a carseat   
"Dont leave your toy alone with her"  
I raised an eyebrow   
"Leave him alone"  
"Her. Hey remember me?"she smirked and it clicked   
"You!"i shouted   
"She outted me! She was the friend!"i shouted   
"Didnt reconise you with no weed"she said and i growled   
"I am man enough that i wont fucking hit you infront of your kid, but if you dont fucking stop-"  
"Youll what? Hit like a girl?"  
"Enough!"gerard shouted   
"Youre homophobic?"  
"No, just dont like little cry babies"  
"You ruined my life!"i shouted   
"He ruined mine, were even. Bye now"  
I punched a wall, my hand exploading from thr impact   
"Dont touch me im fuckinf fine"i snapped going into the bathroom. I started crying, my head in my hands   
"Here" he handed me vodka and i drunk it   
"For your hand"  
"I need it more" i said and he laughed   
"Were going to uncle mikrys, go get ready!"he shouted before closing the door   
"Ill fucking kill her" i whispered   
"Bandit will get took away then"he whispered and i sighed   
"Hate her"  
"Yeah me too frankie"he kissed me and i took another mouthful. I got up and he helped me banage my hand. Gerard left to help bandit and i sighed and walked out, leaning against the kitchen table.   
"Lets go baby"he whispered and i nodded, he strapped her car seat into the car before putting her in. Mikrys house was an hour away and i got out as soon as we got there  
"Hey frank"  
"Gimmie a pull"he passed the joint, goimg into the house i finished it before putting it out, kicking it under the leaves. He pulled me in and kissed me   
"Relax"he whispered and i nodded, sighing. Gerard got bandit out and i grabbed the wine, following him in.   
"Hey gorgeous"a man with big hair tickled Bandits stomach.   
"Hey Ray"she grinned  
"Hey bro"gerard hugged him   
"RAY! Change the fucking lightbulb!"  
Ray rolled his eyes as gerard laughed   
"You must be frank-wait, Iero right?"  
I scratched my neck   
"I havent seen you since junior year!hows it going?"he hugged me and i smiled   
"Good"  
"So its Frank now?"he asked and i nodded, bitng my lip  
"Thats cool man"he hummed   
"Our little secret"he added before walking over to an angry looking mikey.   
"Youre okay"he whispered and i nodded and sat next to him   
"So what happened?"mikey asked pointing to Bandit   
"Give me wine, ill tell"he said and mikey snorted and nodded, filling up two glasses for us   
"So i manage to dibs you the double and a blow out mattress, thats the best i could do"mikey said and gerard nodded. Leaning into me.  
"So what did the bitch do now?"mikey asked as bandit ran in to Ray. Gerard sighed before telling the story, holding my hamd beneth thr table.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shes a douche. Take her to court and say this, how longs tour?"  
"6 months" Gerard said  
"So im going to need everyonrs help to run the businesses"  
Mikey nodded and sighed  
"Youll be okay G"he said and gerard sighed  
"Frankie!come see this!" Bandit shouted and mikey raised an eyebrow  
"She likes him"gerard grinned as i left  
"Hey honey"  
"Uncle ray bought me a guitar!" She held up the 1/4 guitar and i grinned  
"Oh awesome! I play guitar too"  
"I remember" Ray grinned and i smiled and Bandit ran off into the kitchen  
"After you dropped out there was so many romours. Im glad they werent true"  
I sighed  
"Alot of them were, but im getting there"  
"Must be hard man, i cant even imagine"  
I shrugged  
"Ive alwahs felt like this so i have no idea what normal is, its just my everyday life"  
He hummed  
"G know?"  
"Yeah"i nodded  
"Mikey said you work at the bar"he said and i nodded  
"Yeah, for the past 2 years"i said  
"Gerards a bitch to work with"  
I laughed  
"Sometimes"i joked and he grinned  
"So a single parent, how do you feel about that?"  
I shruggrd  
"You smoke?"  
He nodded, following me outside  
"My mom raised me herself, i have huge respect for single parents. There was times i wouldnt see my mom for a week because she was working but we still couldnt afford milk"  
He nodded  
"Bandits cute, i just wish i had been prepared"  
"G never lets anyone hes with meet her, but hes never really like any of them anyway"  
I nodded  
"He really likes you"he whispered and i grinned  
"Yeah me too"  
"Good" ray grinned and a car pulled up  
"Gerards mom. Shes intense, loud and always smells of bleach, when i first met her she sat me doen and asked me thousands of questions. Good luck" Ray muttered and i groaned  
"Im gonna kill G"  
He laughed  
"Donna, gorgeous as always"ray said  
"Oh Ray, always a charmer"she laughed  
"Lady B is here"he said and she grinned  
"And whos this?"  
"Hi, im Frank"she shook my hand  
"Gerard got a boyfriend" Ray sang going in. Donna raised an eyebrow  
"Oh"  
I blushed  
"Ill talk to you later"She smirked and i nodded, following her in  
"Ass"i muttered into Rays ear who laughed  
"Hey sweetheart"she puck up bandit and i went into thr kitchen, drinking the rest of my glass  
"Your moms here. Out for blood aparently"i whispered and gerard laughed  
"Stop scaring frank!"  
I laughed and a few more people came, the house getting noisy  
"Bandit, lets go play with the dog!"i said, spotting it out the window  
"Kitten, the dogs name" Ray hummed  
"What sort of name is that?"i laughed  
"Gerards allergic to cats so we improvised"  
I laughed and took bandits hand  
"Ah B, get your jacket on" Gerard warned and she looked up at me, frowning  
"Do as your daddy says"i said and she sighrd walking away  
"Oh youre a natural"donna said and i blushed  
"I like this one"she squised gerards shoulder  
"Yeah me too"he grinned and Bandit appeared  
"Lets go sweetheart"i said, taking her hand again  
"10 minutes" Mikey said and i nodded, me and Bandit running after Kitten and laughing as we fell. I looked at the window as i puck Bandit up onto my shoulder, Gerard was watching me, grinning.  
"Daddys crying"  
I looked up at her before back to him and he wiped his eyes, waving us in. I took her in  
"Ah ah your shoes are muddy"i said and she took them off, running into the kitchen. Gerard pulled me into him, kissing me softly  
"Youre making me fall for you so fast"he whispered in my ear before hugging me.  
"Shes a cool kid"i said  
"Break it up lovebirds"mikey said, movong past us and filling up the glasses  
"Sit beside grandma honey"  
She sat down and we sat opposite.  
"What do you want B?"  
"Coke!"she grinned and gerard laughed  
"Milk"he said and she pouted before nodding

"Alot of tattoos, Frank. Where do you work?" Donna smiled and i scratched my neck  
"At gerards bar"  
"Oh really?"she hummed and gerard frowned  
"Mom"  
"Lots of neck tattoos"she said and i frowned  
"Sometimes if people dont fit into their skin, they get tattoos mom said" Bandit said and Donna hummed  
"Youre right Bandit. And it doesnt affect who they are, does it?"I said and she shook her head  
"Thats right"Gerard smiled and i took a drink  
"So how long have you worked for Gerard?"  
"Couple years"  
"And is their no policy?"  
"Mom, i will leave. Stop it"Gerard snapped and i frowned  
"I didnt do anything, why are you picking on me?" I said and everyone looked at us  
"I dont trust you" she said  
"Its good im not dating you then, excuse me"i said getting up and going outside. Donna followed  
"Jesus, what?"i said lighting a cigarette  
"I dont want you in my granddaughters life, the way you took her without permission, its not right"  
I rolled my eyes  
"Im doing my fucking best, Gerard didnt mind"i snapped  
"Youre hiding something, and i dont trust you"  
I through my smoke away going in  
"Im going home"i whispered  
"Frank dont take it personally"Ray said  
"She doesnt want me near bandit, thinks im a fucking peado or something"i said into gerard ear and he groaned  
"For fuck sake, maybe hes just good with fucking kids"gerard snapped as donna came in  
"Its not your business who the fuck is around us"he added  
"I dont trust him"she repeated and i kissed gerards head and ruffled bandits hair  
"Thanks mikey and Ray"  
"Dont leave"Mikey said and i shrugged  
"Mom for fuck sakes you have to trust Gerard about this, you know what hes like when it comes to B, he wouldnt hurt a hair on his head!"  
"You dont kmow what he could do when their alone" Donna said  
"Fuck you. How fucking dare you accuse me of that shit, maybe im good with kids because i grew up playing with dolls and wanting a family, maybe i was born a fucking woman with natural instincks. Maybe i was just trying so hard for me and Gerard to work out. Just fuck you"i snapped and left, groaning as i didnt kmow where the fuck we were. Gerard text me  
"Shell be gone in 10 minutes. Stay close. I trust you." I got in thr car, laying my head on the wheel.  
"Goinf to find a shop. Borrowing your keys. Only had 1 glass"i text gerard and got a reply  
"Ok. Bring vodka, we need it. Stay safe x"  
I sighed, starting the car and pulled out. I found a shop a few killometers away and pulled in, getting out. I grabbed vodka and some lollipops for bandit and went to the counter, getting smokes and paying with my card. When i got back, Donnas car was gone and i walked in  
"Shes an ass, you alright?"  
I accepted the hug from Ray  
"Ill be alright after some alcohol"  
"Im about to put Bandit to sleep if you want to go say night, shes in the last room"he pointed and i nodded, going in. Gerard was reading her a story  
"Im sorry"he whispered and i nodded  
"Goodnight honey"i ruffled her hair  
"Sit down Frankie. Daddys getting to the best part"  
I crouched down next to her, listening to G reading. When i looked back up she was asleep, snoring softly. I got up and folloeed gerard out of the room, he pulled me into a hug  
"Im so sorry"he whispered and i nodded into his shoulder  
"Im okay"  
"Liar. Mikey and i went mad after you left, shes disgusting to think that"  
"You know im not like that, right?"  
He frowned  
"I wouldnt have let you into her life if i had any doubt"he kissed me  
"Who wants weed?"mikey called and i grinned, we all shuffled out into the back garden  
"Last thing thats going to be said tonight about her, but if gerard trusts you, so do we"Mikey said  
"And no matter your gender, we accept you"

"Yeah kid of blirted that out huh?"i laughed and he shrugged. Hours passed as we sat round the table talking until bandit came out  
"Daddy? Frankie? I had an accident"  
Gerard scooped her up and i went to her room, stripping the bed and mikey handed me covers.  
"Look B a nice clean bed"i grinned and she climbed in  
"Give me a second with her?"i asked gerard and he nodded  
"When i was your age, i use to have accidents so my mom told me if you dont drink much after 6, the fairies will take care of the pee, can you do that for me baby?"i whiispered and she nodded  
"And if not, me and daddy will always be here to help, okay?"  
"Read me a story frankie?"  
'Sure"i whispered climbing in next to her. I started reading to her and gerard peaked in, i got up as she was asleep  
"Youre amazing"  
I smiled, going back in to finish off my 8th vodka and coke. Around 3 am, i rubbed my eyes  
"Bed?"  
He nodded getting up  
"Night guys"  
"Night"  
Gerars tore of his top as he walkes into the room next to Bandits and kicked off his jeans, i turned my back to him as i slipped ouff my binder and pulled oj my tshirt again. I crawled in, curling up into him. He kissed my head and i fell asleep quickly. I woke up around 4 am to a kick in my hip and i glanced over at rhe two snorning next to me before passing out again. When i woke up, they were stull sleeping and i got up going into the kitchen for water  
"Morning"i said and mikey groaned  
"So hungover. Ray went to get supplies for breakfast"  
I took a mouthful  
"I went to check on B at 5, found her lying sideways over you and G"he said and i snorted  
"She must have climbed in"  
He hummed  
"Youre good with her" he said and i grinned  
"Thank you"  
I heard little foot steps  
"Hi baby, wheres daddy?"  
"Sleeping"she rubbed her eyes  
"Thirsty"  
I gave her some water and she climbed up onto mikey. I walked into the bedroom; changing back into my binder and jeans before kissing gerard  
"Morning"he hummed and i kissed him again, turning us over  
"Morning"i grinned and he smiled  
"You okay?"he whispered and i nodded  
"B joined us"  
He snorted  
"Yeah, i should have warned you"  
I shrugged  
"Ill have the bruises for a reminder"i laughed and he smiled  
"You know what cures my hangover?"i grinned and he hummed  
"An orgasm" i whispered and he laighed, rolling us over and kissing me "Oh shit"i looked at mikey and bandit who had her eyes covered "Things i want to unsee-gerards boner" He got off me, pooling the blankets at his waist "Silly daddy was fighting"Bandit said and mikey hummed "And didnt lock a door, she needs to pee and wouldnt go with me"he whispered and gerard got up, taking her hand "Shes scared of the stairs"mikey yawned and i nodded, getting up "Yous were gonna fuck"he snorted and i elbowed him "That was the plan"i laughed and walked into the kitchen where Ray had just come in "This is a nice ass place" "Gerard bought it as a wedding present, alwaus a show off"mikey grinned and i laughed "Im not going to give you a dont hurt him lecture..but dont" I nodded humming, gerard came in and dropped bandit onto mt lap "Shes in a mood"he mummbled going into the room to get changed "Youre just hungry huh?"she nodded "On the way"Ray hummed cooking "You stay here, ill tell daddy to not be cranky okay?" She nodded getring up. I went into the room "Okay?" "Hungover"he mumbled and i hugged him "Its okay"i whispered kissing him "Youve been so great with her, thank you" I nodded and kissed him "Smoke?" He nodded following me out "Dadsys just going outside a second okay?"mikey nodded at him "Shit the bar" i said and he waved his hand "It can open late"he hummed and i lit a smoke. After breakfast we got ready to leave, "Thanks guys"i said hugging them "Anytime and G, well babysit saturday, i know its the busyest" "Thanks guys"he said "Bye uncle mikey and ray"she hugged them "See you soon sweetheart" I helped gerard get the stuff in the car and strap her in. He sighed "Ill drop you home" "Nah, bar is fine"he hummed "I got paperwork to do"he sighed getting in. Bandit fell asleep quickly "You didnt sign up for this"he said and i glanced at him "Shes a kid, G. Its cool" He rubbed his eyes "Can you drive?" I nodded and got out when he pulled in. He quickly fell asleep in the passanger side and i drop to the bar slowly. I woke G up and he blinked "Sorry"he rubbed his eyes and i pulled him in for a kiss. We got out and he lifted Bandit up as i unnlocked the doors, and the office. He lay her on the sofa before kissing me, pressing my into the bar


	5. Chapter 5

"Saturday night, youre all mine"i whispered and he hummed, kissing me again before the bell rang over the door and gerard disappeared into the office, shutting the door. Two hours passed slowly before Gerard came out, holding on to Bandit.  
"When can i see you next?"he whispered  
"Besides work? I dont know, you tell me"  
He hummed  
"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Meeting mom then working"he pouted and i snorted, he puck bandit up  
"What about tonight?"  
"Youll be asleep"i said and he nodded  
"True. I might be im work tomorrow"he hummed pecking my lips  
"Ill text you later"  
I nodded and accepted another innocent kiss  
"Give Frankie a hug B"he hummed and she came over to me  
"I have to go the the studio"he whined  
"I can watch Bandit tomorrow if i borrow your car, until work"i said  
"Really?"  
I nodded and he grinned  
"Youre my favourite"  
"Drop her at mine at nine, well throw you off at work"  
He nodded and kissed me lightly before walking bandit out  
"Cute kid"a regular said and i hummed  
"Didnt know you guys were together"  
I nodded and finished washing dishes. Before i knew it it was 9 am, gerard and Bandit on my doorstep  
"I slept in"i mumbled, rubbing my eyes  
"Get ready, ill make some.coffee"  
I nodded going back into the room to change, and brush my teeth. When i came out, gerard was drinking coffee as Bandit watched cartoons. He handed me a mug  
"Thanks for this"he said and i nodded  
"Were going to my moms, its like an hour away, okay?"  
He nodded  
"Full tank anyway"he said and kissed my head.  
"Theres snacks, money and juice in her bag, and a change of clothes and colouring stuff"  
I noddrd  
"If she has an accident, can she change herself?"i asked and he shrugged  
"Sometimes shes to upset, she needs help"he said  
"You trust me?"  
He nodded  
"Dont let mom crawl into your head babe"  
I nodded  
"Turn off the tv B, time to go"i said as i finished my mug. I grabbed the bag and my wallet before following gerard and her out. I locked the door before walking down the stairs to his car. I got in the driver side, putting her bag at her feet.  
"Wait ive no idea where im going"i laughed getting out and switching with gerard. It was only a short drive to a beautiful building and gerard got out. I followed, lightinf a cigarette.  
"Call me if she gets needy"  
I nodded  
"Call me when you need puck up"i kissed him hugging into him  
"You be good"he said to bandit, opening the door. She nodded  
"Bye daddy"  
"Love you lots"he kissed her head, shutting the door  
"Be safe"  
I nodded kissing him and grtting back in the car.  
"Wave to daddy"i said and she grinned waving  
"Good girl"  
I pulled out, she felt asleep in minutes aand i drove to moms slowly, nervous with a kid in the car. I pulled up and sighed, waving at mom from to window to come out. I got out as she got to the car  
"You own a BMW?and a child?what did you do?"she said and i snorted  
"Surprise, i got a boyfriend"  
She lookrd in the window and frowned  
"Shes his, im babysitting. Cars his, mine is being fixed"  
"When did you get a boyfriend?"  
"Not long. Its my boss"  
She smirked  
"Hes cute"i nodded  
"Hey Lady B, time to wake up"i said as i lifted her up. She shook her head and i kicked the door shut, locking it. We went inside and i lay her down on the sofa, before following mom into the kitchen "Fill me in" "We started dating, didnt know hr had a kid, the mom is the dick who outted me when i was a kid. Shes still an ass. She ditched the kod to go on tour and gerard owns the bar and a studio so i took her so he could get some work done" "Youre so kind baby"she touched my face and i shrugged "I really like him mom" "Hes your first boyfriend"she smiled and i nodded "Alot to jump into"she ehispered and i shrugged "So he knows?" I nodded "He broke up with the mom because he realised he was gay and it wasnt making him happy, what if i cant?" She frowned pulling me into a hug "Youre a man baby"she whispered and i nodded "Frankie?"bandit appeared rubbing her eyes "Yeah baby?" "The fairies didnt help"she whispered "Okay baby, lets get you changed"i lifted her, carrying her imto the living room "Can you do it sweetie?"she nodded and started getting undressed as i dealed with the sofa. She got dressrd into her spare clothes "Good girl. Come meet my mom"i took her hand and mom raised an eyebrow "This is linda"i said and she waved "Can i watch tv?" "Yes but stay on the sofa" She nodded dissapearing again "The fairys?" "She wets herself, i told her what you told me" She nodded "Youre a sweet boy"she said and i smiled, making some coffee "How are you mom?"i asked and she sighed. Hours passed quickly as bandit watched TV and coloured "Youre such a good girl"mom smiled and bandit giggled "Think its time to go pick up daddy"i hummed lifting her up. Mom helped put all her stuff back in her bag before hughing me "Love you baby. Be careful"she whispered and i nodded "Love you mom"i said before leaving. I quickly buckled Bandit in and drove to G. He got in kissing me softly "Hi honey, have fun?" She nodded and giggled "Was she good?" I nodded, smiling "Ive got to hire more staff"he said and i snorted "You think?" "Can you afford it if i do?"he asked and i sighed, shaking my head. I pulled into the bar "Busy day for you baby"he said and i nodded "Coffee"i said and he giggled. Saturday came in quickly, the night busy. Gerard was helping, cleaning up as i went. It finishrd soon and we cleaned up, escaping at 3 am. Gerard drove back to his "So tired"i whispered "Atleast were off tomorrow"i said and he nodded, pulling me into kiss me as soon as he door shut. I moaned against him, my knees almost giving out and he held me up, gasping breaths into eachothers mouths "Bed" He nodded, pulling me into his roomand kissing me again, i pushed off his top and he pulled it off, pushing me onto the bed and crawling on top of me befofe kissing me again, grinning into my mouth. It was fast and desperate and he quickly pushed my top off, before pushing at my binder. I unhooked it, letting it fall off as he moaned against me, next were our trousers and boxers "Fuck me"i whispered "No waiting, weve did enough"i added kissing him again "Shit condoms"he whispered "Im on birth control"i whispered and he ndded, kissing at my neck as i wrapped my legs around him. He moaned, poisitioning himself before pushing in slowly. I gasped and he kissed me again, moaning against me. He started moving slowly before getting faster, i moaned into his mouth, it wasnt even a kiss anymore, just open mouths pressed together. "You feel so fucking good baby"he whispered, before moving his mouth down to my nipple. I whined against my arm "Shit gee"i pushed down against him before moaning.. his thrusts lost pattern and he kissed me again "Im so close baby, are you going to cum with me?"he whispered, his hand moving to my clit and i gasped, nodding. A few more thrusts and i was cumming, quickly followed by him. He moaned against me, riding it out before pulling out and i gasped. He cleaned me up before pulling me close as he lit two cigqrettes, handing one to me. "I think im in love with you, is that crazy?"he whispered agaijst my forehead "Then were both crazy"i whispered back, finishing my smoke and passing out. I woke up to a knock on the door, and i pulled on gerards top and my boxers before opening it, rubbing my eyes. Ray stood holding bandit "I let you guys sleep for as long as i could, i got work" "Thanks ray"i noddrd taking Bandits stuff as she ran into the bedroom "Good night huh?" I snorted "Bye Ray"i grinned and shut the door. I locked it again before going into the room, Bandit was sat rambling to a half asleep gerard and i grinned. I felt happy for once.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on babe, lets go make daddy breakfast"i sais holding out my hand for Bandit. She sat at the table, talking about her night as i cooked breakfast. I poured out two mugs and cofdee and a cup of milk before setting the table, gerard came out towel drying his hair   
"Smells good"his kissed Bandits head and grinned  
"Thanks G"i said, settiling out the plates. We ate as bandit talked, gerard replying every few seconds.   
"Alright, go watch some tv"gerard said as she finished and she ran in   
"You okay? About last night?"he said and i grinned   
"Yeah babe, im good"i smiled and he nodded, kissing my forehead before going in to bandit. I cleaned the dishes and went ourside to smoke. I sat on the steps, taking a drink of coffee.   
"Lovely morning isnt it?"a old man grinned   
"Finally getting a bit of sun" i said and he laughed, waving. I went back in as i finished and got a shower before stealing gerards hoodie and sitting in the living room with rhem, it was a chill day infront of the tv, ordering chinese and laughing at cartoons, when G ut Bandit to bed, i crawled into his bed, curling up. I woke up to gerard poking me  
"Baby, youre bleeding"he said and i shifted  
"Fuck im sorry"i whispered, sitting up  
"Its okay, i got nothing"  
"Me too, shit"i whispered   
"Ill go to the shop, back soon baby"  
"Im sorry"i whispered and he waves his hand. I got up and changed the sheets and my boxers, loading the machine and turning it on, gerard came back, handing me the box   
"I love you"i whispered and he grinned, kissing my head   
"I love you"he whispered and i went into thr bathroom and dealed with it before curling next to Gerard in the bed.   
"Im sorry"i whispered  
"Its a period frankie"he whispered and i hummed, kissing him and falling back to sleep. I woke up to G snoring, i wrapped my arms around him. I got uo, peaking in Bandits room before going back to G and locking the door. I went under the sheets, kissing at his hips, i wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping slowly  
"Frankie"he moaned and i took him in my mouth. He gasped, bucking up  
"Door?"  
"Locked"i whispered around him, sinking down as much as i could, he moaned bucking up into my mouth.   
"Fuck my mouth"i whispered and he grippes my hair, fucking into my mouth fast, stopping every few seconds for me to take a breath. He pushed me down until i met his base. I moaned around him  
"Close"he whispered, rocking his hips slightly and moaned as he filled my mouth. I swalloeed him down, sucking him through it before climbing up and kissing him, he rolled us over kissing me  
"Youre amazing"he whispered and i grinned   
"Take it as a thank you for last night"  
He kissed my neck   
"Its okay" he whispered  
"B is asleep, coffee?"   
He got up following me into the kitchen by the time we drunk our coffee and smoked B woke up, curling into Gerards lap eating cereal. Months passed quickly, and before i knew it Lindsey was standing on Gerards door step, holding onto papers  
"I want Gerard, not the toy"i rolled my eyes and G came   
"Oh"  
"Shes yours"lindsey handed him the paper  
"Full custodity?"he asked and she nodded   
"Being a mom is not for me, ill drop her things off soon"  
She left just like that and i caught gerard as his legs gave out, he started to cry, gripping onto me tightly.  
"Shes ours baby"he whispered and i nodded, he calnes down after a few minutes, sitting down at the table to read the papers  
"Move in"  
"What?"i asked   
"Move in with us"he whispered


	7. Chapter 7

"Its too soon"i whisperee and he frowned  
"Youre here most of the time anyway"he said  
"Yes but i can leave and go home"  
"Fine"he muttered getting up  
"Im going to ger Bandit. Sure why dont you go home?"he said and i frowned  
"Gee, i didnt mean it like that"  
"No youre right, the past 7 months have been terrible, how did i ever stick it?"he said sarcastically  
"Babe"i said ans he sighed, rubbing his eyes  
"Go home"he said and i sighed  
"Fine"i said, leaving. I drive home quickly, slamming the door as soon as i got inside. He was right, most of my things were even there. I looked around the empty shell of my apartment, sighing before grabbing a beer.  
"Dont bother with work" came a text and i rolled my eyes, putting on the record player. I moved on to vodka soon aftee before there was a knock on the door  
"Mikey"i sighed as i opened it  
"Not here to fight gerards battle. Just for a chat"  
I closed the door behind him  
"Beer?"  
He nodded and i got two  
"I agree its to soon, but so is you helping him raise a little girl and you did that"he said  
"Its different, once you move in everything fucks up"  
"Me and Ray use to fight when we moved in, it doesnt last forever, you know?"  
I nodded  
"You love him and Bandit, why dont you give it a try?"  
I frowned  
"Its been 7 months"i said and he nodded  
"I know"he whispered and sighed  
"I stopped in to celebrate G getting B, he was cryinf and she was asleep, when she woke up she didnt ask for him, she wanted Daddy Frank"  
I melted into the sofa  
"She never called me that"  
"G was shocked too"he said and i nodded  
"Why if it doesnt work out?"  
"It will Frankie"he said and i sighed  
"I want to be there for him and B"i whisoered  
"Now you can, you need a break you go to a tattoo studio or a record store"  
I snorted and nodded  
"Take me to G?"  
He nodded and got up, he drove quickly and pulled up  
"Go to your family"he whispered and i nodded  
"Thanks Mikey"i got out, walking up to the door before pushing it open  
"Daddy" i caught Bandit as she flew into my arms and i kissed her head  
"Hi my babygirl"i whispered  
"You came back"gerard said  
"Why dont you go play in your room baby?"i said and she ran off  
"I was stupid, this is my home with my family"i said and he nodded, coming in to my open arms  
"You and B are my home"i whispered and he sniffed, kissing me  
"I love you"  
"Forever and always baby"i whispered back and he grinned, kissing me. "Go put B to bed"i whispered and he nodded, following her into her room ans i grabbed a bottle of wine and went into our room, opening the bottle and taking a drink as i kicked off my shoes. Gerard came in 20 minutes later as i lay in one of his tshirts and boxer. He grabbed the wine and took a drink "How much have you dark?"he smirked "Alot, i need cuddles" He laughed as he climbed in next to me, wrapping his arms around me and i sighed, relaxing. We shared the wine in comfortable silence and i lit a smoke, taking a drag "Will you marry me?"i asked and i felt him freeze "Youre drunk, shut up"he whispered and i frowned "She thinks im her dad"i whispered "Well you are"he hummed "Marry me"i whispered "Ask me soberly"he whispered back and i giggled "Fine whatever reject me" i joked and he snorted. I grinned into his shoulder, "My family"he whisoered and i hummed, finally feeling happy and content. "I love you" "Forever baby"he whispered, Bandit ran in and i put out the cigarette as she climbed in between us and i laighed, looking between them and grining at my family. Maybe work didnt suck so much.


End file.
